gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid
Location: Under water near Raven's Cove or bays. Sometimes they are on rocks, beaches or docks or anywhere near the ocean if they are not in it. Map: Underwater/Islands Health points: Under Water/On the Shore: 1133 Ship: One cannon shot makes them retreat into the water. They come back not lang after. Level: 10-30 Attacks: Under Water: Tail Whip (25-45 damage), Scratch (18-20 damage), Bite (13-22 damage)seaweed whip (19-20 damage) drown (20-30 damage; they will drag you under water; Can be stoped if left and right/A and D keys are pressed fast enough) On Shore: Scratch (18-20 damage), Bite (13-22 damage), Seaweed whip (19-20) Seaweed choke (20-30 damage; Can be stopped if left and right/A and D keys are pressed fast enough) Sea: Mermaid's Song (20-25 damage) (Pulls your ship to them so you hit rocks. Can be stopped if they are shot by a cannon) Weapons to use: On Shore/Under Water- any Ship: Any Cannons Appearance Mermaids can have two appearances: they can be hideous or they can be beautiful. Normally, they are beautiful women with fish tail fins. However, in times of anger, their appearance changes. Their skin gets scaly, they grow sharp fangs, and sharp fins open up on the sides of their tails. In the water, mermaids have fish fins, but on land their fins turn into human legs. Legends say a mermaid's kiss keeps you from drowning. It is also said a mermaid's tear is required for the Fountain of Youth. The chalice with the tear drop is drink by one person, the one who wants to live forever, and the other with no tear is drink by the other, the one who will give their life for the other person's immortality. History At first, mermaids were just a fisherman's tale. They were said to be beautiful women who drown sailors who were passing by. When a group of sailors were sailing by Raven's Cove, they heard a beautiful voice. In fact, the voice was so beautiful, the sailors jumped off the ship to reach the voice. In their eagerness, they forgot how to swim and they drowned. All except the captain. He was strong. He could bear the temptation to jump in. He kept sailing until he came across a rock. Sitting on the rock was three mermaids. they were beautiful. He didn't think they meant any harm so he sailed up to them. One grabbed his hand softly with a wicked smile on her face. He then found out what she was trying to do. She sang again her lovely song but the sailor said he will not fall for their tricks. They hissed at him and swam away. thumb|left|334px|Mermaids in "On Stranger Tides" Personality As you read, mermaids have a terrible hobby of luring sailors down to the water and drowning them (watch video to see). In general, mermaid aren't too sweet, but nobody is exactly the same as the others. Regardless, Next time your at Raven's Cove, stay away from those mermaids. Mermaids are also commonly confused with sirens. Sirens are bird like creatures that sing to lure sailors, but mermaids use their looks to tempt them. Habitat Mermaids are mostly found by Raven's Cove or Padres del Fugeo. Some stories say they also live at bays, such as White Cap Bay. Mermaids are rare creatures to see, which is probably a good thing, considering they are very dangerous. They can be found pretty much anywhere underwater. Mermaids like rocky areas. It seems they usually sit on rocks when they want some time in the sun, or feel like drowning a sailor. As you pass Raven's Cove, keep an eye peeled for viscous mermaids. Appearances On This Wiki *The Search for Immortality *Zachary (Sea Guardian) *Midhav Darkskull *The Legends of Jake Daggersteel: Book 1 ﻿ Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creatures Category:POTCO